


StrepTech 1

by Ezy



Series: StrepTech [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezy/pseuds/Ezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So pretty much this is about a wizard school in Australia</p>
            </blockquote>





	StrepTech 1

I was walking home from my last day of year six with a excited feeling. I walked past my neighbors house when i see a letter sticking out of my letter box. i walk slowly expecting it to be a bill for my parents or something of the sort but when i read who it's addressed to it has my name on it. When my parents arrive a hour later they find me sitting on my bed staring at the letter. They get scared and say cautiously "Anna....." I look up suddenly with a smile on my face and scream "yes!". They get scared then again cautiously come up to me and ask"what happened?". I take a while to calm myself but when i do i tell them how school was pretty boring apart from my crush breaking up with my enemy(i don't tell them that he is my crush though) then i tell them about reading the letter. I had read the letter 10 times just to make sure this was real and not a prank or anything of the sort. What had happened was well.......I got accepted into a wizard school like Hogwarts! my mum jumped up at that point and hugged me but m dad just stayed there and asked "what's Hogwarts?" My mother and i just stared at him and then said slowly together "Haaaaarrrryyy Pooottteeerrr ring any bells????" he stared back at us and then suddenly "oh that place". 

The next day we got visited my a wizard who explained what was happening and that the school had to make the acceptance day later because of J. K. Rowling spilling the secrets of Hogwarts. I was ecstatic then he took my mother and i to a street like diagon alley took us into a shop and then talked to the shopkeeper mentioning a few times muggles and money. the shop keeper then came out and said that for each $10 we had he would give us a knut. My mother went "what!" but then she gave the money to him when she looked at my puppy dog eyes.

A month later we were pushing all the robes cauldrons etc. into my trunk then they drove my to Central Station in Sydney and bid me farewell i got onto the train and a possible prefect came and said we were leaving in 2 minutes so i tried to find a space for myself.


End file.
